Un battement de coeur
by sorciere noire
Summary: L'histoire simple de deux jeunes hommes amoureux. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se retrouvent après quatre ans de séparation.


Un petit os d'été, un Draco-Harry pour changer.

Lu et corrigé par Imliel

**Un battement de cœur.**

Draco Malfoy, un superbe homme de vingt-trois ans, regarda d'un œil intéressé le jeune homme qui gesticulait un peu plus loin en s'amusant auprès de ses amis. Il venait de faire un long voyage en transplanant dans diverses régions pour lui mettre la main dessus. Quatre ans qu'il attendait ce moment ! Et maintenant qu'il était là, pas très loin de lui, il ne bougeait pas. Néanmoins il apprécia en connaisseur la fine silhouette, bien qu'il la connaisse déjà.

En effet, Harry Potter avait fait ses études avec lui à Poudlard, une célèbre école de sorcellerie située en Ecosse. Ils se côtoyaient depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans. Evidemment pas en tant qu'amis, mais plutôt comme des ennemis. C'était une longue histoire, il préférait ne pas s'attarder dessus.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est qu'ils avaient fini par devenir amis pendant leur dernière année d'internat. Puis ensuite, il y avait eu cette guerre que personne n'aurait pu éviter, et le survivant avait disparu sans rien dire à personne quand il fut sûr que le mage noir, Lord Voldemort, avait bien été perdu, corps et âme.

Draco l'avait aidé à le combattre, son père aussi d'ailleurs. Ils avaient été tous deux des espions pour Dumbledore quand la couverture de Severus Snape avait été découverte. Son père en avait payé un prix fort, il n'était pas mort mais le résultat était le même quand on connaissait Lucius Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy mit les mains dans ses poches, signe chez lui d'une appréhension évidente qu'il cacha inconsciemment. Il avait cherché Harry pendant quatre ans et enfin il était là devant ses yeux.

Le jeune homme blond vit les amis du brun s'éparpiller en rigolant bruyamment tout en lui faisant des signes exagérés. Il allait enfin pouvoir l'aborder. Harry allait-il le reconnaître ? Oui certainement, il n'avait guère changé. Allait-il être heureux de le revoir ? Peut-être pas, il allait lui rappeler tellement de mauvais souvenirs.

Draco allait s'élancer à la rencontre du survivant quand il vit un garçon courir vers Harry et s'arrêter juste devant lui.

-Tu pars vraiment ?

-Je te l'ai dit hier, et tu avais aussi dit que tu ne viendrais pas me faire tes adieux, Vincent.

-Je sais, mais j'espérais que tu changes d'avis. On n'était pas bien tous les deux ?

-Si, mais tu sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous, et tu savais aussi que je ne resterais pas éternellement ici. Je te l'avais dit, non ?

-C'est vrai, avoua le jeune homme déçu.

-C'était une belle histoire nous deux mais ça doit en rester là.

-Tu reviendras un jour ?

-Non, je ne reviendrai pas, murmura le jeune sorcier de vingt-deux ans et demi.

Vincent fit demi-tour sans rien ajouter puis il disparut au coin de la rue sans même un autre regard vers Harry.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts détourna le regard du dos de son ex petit-ami, puis tourna lentement sur lui-même pour regagner son appartement sans faire grand cas de la silhouette de Draco Malfoy postée près de la place, et qu'il avait reconnue sans grande difficulté. Comment ne pas le reconnaître d'ailleurs ! Il frissonna d'angoisse. Ce con n'avait pas changé, plus grand peut-être, mais toujours aussi insolemment magnifique.

Le survivant poursuivit son chemin tranquillement, prenant même plaisir à faire les vitrines pour agacer le Serpentard qui le suivait de loin. De toute façon, cet idiot n'allait pas le lâcher maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il aurait pu transplaner dans une ruelle et disparaître de nouveau mais ce n'était pas son intention, il en avait marre de fuir.

Il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui, au square Grimmaurd où Remus devait l'attendre avec patience, comme à son habitude. Il avait décidé ça dans la semaine et aujourd'hui était le grand jour, juste au moment où Draco venait de le retrouver.

Le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qui, à son plus grand désespoir ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante-dix, sortit les clefs de son appartement de sa poche et sourit quand il entendit les pas du blond se rapprocher de lui.

-Bonjour, Draco, ricana-t-il. Tu te promènes bien loin de chez toi. Te serais-tu perdu par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Salut, Potter ! Toujours aussi con, je vois !

-T'as pas changé, s'amusa l'ancien Gryffondor en ouvrant sa porte.

-Toi non plus.

-Tu entres ?

-Si tu m'invites.

La conversation n'était pas très enrichissante mais que pouvait-on se dire sur un palier où les gens passaient et repassaient en les regardant avec curiosité ?

-J'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour le plaisir ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? riposta Draco en refermant la porte.

Harry grogna et jeta sa veste n'importe où en se retournant vers le blond.

-Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Ils t'ont envoyé en éclaireur pour tâter le terrain, je me trompe ?

-Quatre ans sont passés, tu devrais revenir dans le monde magique. Ton monde, Potter, ajouta le Serpentard.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je suis bien ici, j'y ai même de nouveaux amis.

-Potter, souffla Draco, pourquoi es-tu venu t'enterrer en France et surtout dans cet endroit ? On n'a pas idée quand même ! C'est quoi ce nom bizarre d'abord ? C'est bien les français ça ! Même pas prononçable.

-C'est une petite cité comme une autre, et puis j'aime bien le centre-ville, il me fait penser à une ville du moyen-âge. T'aimes pas ?

-J'ai pas dit ça, je me demande seulement pourquoi tu es venu ici plutôt qu'un autre endroit bien de chez nous ?

-Aucune importance pourquoi je suis venu ici ! Qui s'en préoccupe après tout ? Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

-Si tu permets, je préférerais garder mes sources, elles pourraient me resservir.

-Pour me poursuivre de nouveau ?

-Entre autres, oui.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'échapper, Malfoy.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, je suis fatigué de courir après toi.

-Eh bien, tu vas pouvoir te reposer à présent, ironisa le jeune homme brun avec un sourire coquin.

Draco regarda intensément son ancien ennemi, se demandant s'il se foutait de lui ou non. L'autre avait un petit sourire narquois qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

-Inutile de t'angoisser, Malfoy, tenta de le rassurer Harry. Je ne vais pas te fausser compagnie ! Sinon, tu crois bien que ce serait déjà fait.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet, je t'aurais retrouvé où que tu ailles.

-Voyez-vous ça ! Et pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?

-Ils me l'ont demandé.

-Et tu fais toujours ce que les autres te demandent ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Potter ? Tu n'en as pas marre de poser des questions idiotes ?

-Non. Cela dit, je me demande pourquoi tu t'énerves. Des choses à cacher, Malfoy ?

-Je sens que je vais m'énerver pour de bon là !

-Tu perds patience ! Pas bien ça, Draco.

-Je suis calme, très calme, et pendant que je le suis encore, je te suggère d'aller chercher tes malles. Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser dans ce coin perdu de l'Arigé.

-Ariège, Draco ! C'est pas difficile de prononcer ce mot quand même ! Et puis ce coin n'est pas si perdu que ça : il y a plein d'anglais ici, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas été si dépaysé finalement. En fait, j'adore ce coin comme tu dis. J'aime son air vieillot, ses colombages, ses vieilles poutres, même ce petit carrousel sur la place. J'aime le marché le lundi, bruyant, vivant, hétéroclite, joyeux, qui réunit plusieurs cultures. J'aime ce petit café où je vais chaque matin boire un thé et un muffin. Il n'est pas bien grand, tu devrais voir ça ! Mais je m'y sens comme chez moi.

-Donc tu as la nostalgie de ton pays, Potter ? C'est bien ce que tu es en train de me dire à mots couverts, non ? Et cette ville n'est qu'un pis-aller à ta frustration, on est bien d'accord ? Tu as même largué ton petit-ami, c'est pas vrai ?

-C'est vrai que l'Angleterre me manque, c'est vrai que le monde magique me manque, c'est vrai que Remus et le square Grimmaurd me manquent et que c'est pour ça que je vais te suivre, avoua Harry sans pour autant lui dire que lui aussi lui avait manqué. Et oui je l'ai largué, je ne pouvais pas l'emmener avec moi.

-Je ne t'aurais pas laissé repartir, tu sais ça ? gronda Draco.

-Comme si tu aurais eu le choix !

-Va faire ta malle, Potter ! Et dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît, pesta le blond. Je voudrais être rentré avant la nuit, au train où tu vas…..

-Elle est prête depuis ce matin, Malfoy.

-Prête ! Mais comment savais-tu que j'allais venir ?

-Je ne le savais pas. Comme je te le disais, j'avais décidé de rentrer chez moi. Tu vois tu as fait tout ce chemin pour rien, en somme.

-Je ne regrette pas, fit le Serpentard, non je ne regrette pas.

Harry n'ajouta rien mais il fut intrigué par les mots du blond. Est-ce qu'il lui aurait manqué à lui aussi ? Parce que aussi curieux que cela puisse être venant d'anciens ennemis, il lui avait beaucoup manqué ! Mais ça, il n'allait jamais le lui dire de peur de se prendre un râteau. C'était son petit secret.

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Draco débarquaient au square et le brun fut littéralement soulevé de terre par Remus qui l'étouffa presque entre ses bras sous le sourire goguenard de Draco Malfoy qui repoussa une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

-Te voilà enfin, moi qui n'y croyais plus !

-Je sais, Remus. J'ai mis du temps mais je suis là maintenant.

-Grâce à Draco…..

-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, il allait revenir de toute façon, précisa ledit Draco en asseyant son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq sur une chaise de la cuisine. Monsieur en avait ras-le-bol de rester loin d'ici, Rem.

Le loup-garou sourit et relâcha Harry qui regarda les deux hommes, perplexe.

-Depuis quand vous êtes aussi familier vous deux ? Si je me souviens bien, avant vous vous donniez du professeur Lupin et du monsieur Malfoy.

-Les choses ont changé en quatre ans, Harry.

-Je vois ça, et qu'y a-t-il de nouveau ici, que je ne sois pas pris au dépourvu ?

-Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama Severus Snape qui entra dans la pièce avec une grimace ironique. Déjà là !

-Salut, Snape. Ouais, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Vous semblez en forme là, ça fait presque peur.

-Heu….tenta le maraudeur en regardant le Gryffondor. Si Severus se trouve ici…..

-C'est parce que vous êtes ensembles, je sais et alors ?

-Vous savez, Potter ?

-Ben oui, pas difficile de comprendre, vous étiez toujours en train de vous battre.

-Vous avez une perception des choses qui m'étonnera toujours, monsieur Potter.

-Ouais, finalement vous vous êtes sautés dessus mais pas dans le sens normal si je puis dire.

Draco pouffa en voyant son parrain se renfrogner et Remus rougir de gêne.

-Dois-je comprendre que vos éternelles bagarres avec mon filleul veulent dire la même chose, monsieur Potter, se vengea Snape.

Draco s'étrangla dans son rire et Harry, lui, éclata de rire.

-Touché, Snape, fit-il simplement. Je crois que maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un autre endroit pour dormir. Je ne voudrais pas déranger en quoi que ce soit.

-Il n'en est pas question ! le fustigea le maraudeur. Tu es chez toi ici, tu n'es pas obligé de partir, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

-Certes, la maison lui appartient, c'est plutôt nous qui devrions partir…..

-Mettons-nous d'accord, messieurs. Cette maison est assez grande pour nous trois il me semble !

-Nous quatre, Potter, précisa Snape.

-Pourquoi quatre ?

-Draco vit ici depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry, répondit Remus.

-Oh, je ne savais pas, alors dans ce cas nous serons quatre, ajouta-t-il en sentant ses tripes remuer dans son ventre de savoir qu'il allait côtoyer le Serpentard blond tous les jours.

Harry passa le reste de la journée à arranger sa chambre. Il avait même hésité à redescendre le soir puis il s'était décidé en se disant qu'il était ridicule. Le passé était le passé. Maintenant il avait tout l'avenir devant lui. En fait, il était troublé par Draco, pas que cela soit nouveau. Il était toujours très amoureux de lui. Il avait fui pour l'oublier et finalement il avait fait chou blanc sur ce coup-là. Il l'aimait encore plus qu'avant si c'était possible.

Il était dans la merde là !

Il l'aimait c'est vrai, il était dingue amoureux de lui. Mais le Serpentard semblait hors de portée alors il avait préférait fuir comme un lâche plutôt que de le voir un jour avec une fille pendue à son bras. Il ne voulait pas souffrir à cause d'un amour impossible.

Le jeune homme descendit les escaliers lentement après avoir pris une bonne douche et revêtu un pantalon bleu clair et un tee-shirt blanc. Les trois autres hommes l'attendaient, tranquillement installés autour de la table de la cuisine. Aucun ne lui fit remarquer qu'il avait pris son temps pour les rejoindre, même pas Snape.

Le jeune homme prit place près de Draco et regarda son deuxième parrain qui lui fit un clin d'œil et un doux sourire.

-Tout ira bien, lui dit-il pour le rassurer.

Harry ne répondit rien, il secoua juste la tête. Il savait que le loup parlait de la disparition de Sirius et que celle-ci lui faisait encore mal. Plus mal encore que le rejet d'Hermione et de Ron qui lui avaient reproché de s'allier aux Serpentards pour battre Voldemort. Il avait compris immédiatement que le roux parlait des Malfoy en particulier, ainsi que de Pansy Parkinson sans oublier Blaise Zabini.

Ron et sa jalousie maladive ! Ça l'avait mis hors de lui et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui dire ses quatre vérités, ce qui évidemment n'avait pas plu à Hermione. Il aurait préféré agir autrement, il s'était mis en colère sur le coup et la colère n'apportait jamais rien de bon.

En attendant, il ne regrettait pas d'être revenu au Square. Il avait une vie à recommencer et plein de projets dans la tête.

-Mangez, Potter, vous n'êtes pas un peu maigrichon là ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, Snape, s'offusqua le Gryffondor en levant le regard vers le ténébreux professeur.

-Il est parfait comme ça, laissa échapper Draco qui se mordit la langue d'avoir dit ça sans réfléchir.

-Merci, Draco, ricana Harry en se servant une cuisse de poulet grillée moelleuse à souhait.

-De rien, réussit à dire le blond sous le rire moqueur de Severus Snape qui n'ignorait rien du désir latent de son filleul pour l'insupportable morveux qui n'avait rien perdu de sa morgue durant son exil.

-Demain je vais me rendre à Pré-au-Lard, les avertit Harry. Puis j'irai voir Albus à Poudlard, j'avoue que ce vieux fou m'a un peu manqué.

Remus jeta un regard à Severus en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

-Quoi ? ronchonna le survivant prévoyant une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Scrimgeour l'a limogé, Potter. Cela fait trois ans qu'ils l'ont mis à la retraite.

-Hein ! C'est pas possible, ça ! L'école sans Albus, ce n'est plus Poudlard. Qui ont-ils mis à sa place ? McGonagall ?

-Même pas, limogée elle aussi, précisa Draco.

-Scrimgeour a installé à leurs places deux sorciers dont personne n'a jamais entendu parlés, des gens à lui certainement. Ainsi, il maîtrise l'enseignement en plus du reste.

-Rien ne change jamais, pas vrai ? Tous veulent toujours plus de pouvoirs ? Que pensent Albus et Minerva de tout ça ?

-Vous pensez bien qu'ils ne sont pas fous de joie, Potter. Albus a tout tenté pour faire revenir Scrimgeour sur sa décision mais rien n'y a fait. Cependant, pour vous dire la vérité, Scrimgeour n'est pas un aussi mauvais premier ministre que ça…

-Il a fait beaucoup pour la communauté des loups-garous et des vampires, Harry, finit Remus. Ils ont plus de liberté et je crois que c'est un début, l'homme veut aller plus loin que ça et les intégrer au monde magique comme des personnes à part entière.

-Dans ce cas, ma première visite sera pour le premier ministre. Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser sur sa gestion de Poudlard et il aura intérêt à m'écouter. Ensuite, il aura mon appui total s'il a besoin d'un porte-parole pour les hybrides. Enfin quelqu'un se décide à agir, c'était pas trop tôt !

En fait, il n'était pas encore dix heures le matin suivant quand Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall récupéraient leur poste à Poudlard. Harry avait été intraitable et avait tempêté pendant plus d'une heure dans un certain bureau avant de menacer le ministre d'une annonce public qui allait le mettre à mal. Le jeune homme lui avait simplement dit qu'il serait facile pour lui de prendre sa place s'il se présentait aux futurs élections. Ce à quoi Scrimgeour avait rétorqué qu'il allait faire le nécessaire immédiatement pour que le véritable directeur de l'école retrouve sa place, ainsi que la directrice des Gryffondors.

-Envoyez un parchemin à Albus et Minerva sur le champ, avait ordonné Harry qui avait oublié d'être bête. Et dites-leur aussi que vous leur donnez les pleins pouvoirs en ce qui concerne l'école.

-Quelle raison vais-je leur donner pour ce revirement de situation ?

-Qu'importe ! Dites que vous n'êtes pas satisfait du directeur actuel, que sais-je, moi.

L'homme fit ce que Harry lui demandait sans plus opposer de résistance. Il savait qu'il avait perdu contre Harry Potter. De plus, c'était vrai que les gens mis en place à Poudlard étaient loin d'égaler Albus.

-Maintenant que ceci est fait, monsieur le ministre, je serais enchanté de vous aider pour votre futur élection. Il paraît, d'après mes amis, que vous faites un excellent travail pour le monde magique et en particulier pour les hybrides.

-Hormis Poudlard ? sourit l'homme pas rancunier pour deux sous.

-Poudlard est à Albus, impossible de nier ce fait. Il y a toujours fait un travail formidable, c'était cruel de le lui retirer.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour lui nuire, monsieur Potter. Son travail au Magenmagot lui prenait déjà beaucoup de son temps surtout après l'après-guerre.

-Jusqu'à maintenant il s'était suffit, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ensuite ?

-Je suis d'accord, mais je dis qu'il aura besoin d'une aide et je ne parle pas de Minerva qui est aussi âgée que lui, précisa le premier ministre.

-Pourquoi pas Severus Snape ? Il n'a que quarante ans d'après ce que je sais. Il connaît Poudlard et il fera un très bon sous-directeur, émit le survivant.

-Judicieux choix en effet. Je vais en faire part aux concernés et dès que je reçois leur réponse j'aviserai.

-Bien, souligna Harry en se levant et en tendant la main vers l'homme. Tenez-moi au courant.

Harry passa ensuite à Pré-au-Lard pour saluer Fred et George qui l'avaient toujours soutenu et qui avaient pour lui une amitié infaillible. Ils bavardèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, il déjeuna même avec eux, rigolant parfois ou redevenant sérieux quand les sujets étaient douloureux.

Les jumeaux ne parlèrent pas de leur frère qui travaillait au ministère au côté de leur père. Et Harry ne demanda pas de ses nouvelles. Ca ne l'intéressait pas, bien qu'au fond de lui résidait un peu de tristesse de voir tout ce gâchis pour une simple histoire de jalousie.

Les trois jeunes hommes promirent de se revoir bientôt. Harry les invita même à venir au Square, s'ils n'avaient pas peur de se corrompre avec deux Serpentards et un loup-garou.

Les rouquins opinèrent qu'ils seraient enchantés de venir et que Snape et Malfoy père et fils avaient mérité leur respect depuis qu'ils s'étaient battus avec courage à leurs cotés pendant la grande bataille contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Harry revint au square satisfait de sa première journée en Angleterre. Il était déjà dix-huit heures quand il rentra. Finalement, il n'était pas allé voir Albus. Pour ça, il attendrait que le vieil homme ait repris ses fonctions à l'école.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il trouva Remus en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Il le regarda deux secondes, Remus semblait…bien. Il n'avait plus cet air tourmenté, il semblait même heureux. Comme quoi l'amour faisait des merveilles, même si l'amour en question s'appelait Severus Snape.

Le maraudeur replia son journal et fit un grand sourire à Harry.

-Bonne journée ?

-Très bonne, demain Poudlard retrouvera Albus, et McGonagall reprendra du service elle aussi. Tout va redevenir normal, savoura le jeune homme aux superbes yeux verts en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Où sont les autres ? ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête.

-Severus va bientôt arriver. Quant à Draco, je suppose qu'il s'est rendu au manoir de son père pour tenter encore une fois de le raisonner.

-Pourquoi doit-il raisonner Lucius ? s'étonna le brun.

-L'homme s'est enfermé dans sa demeure, il refuse d'en sortir, lui expliqua le loup.

-Pour quelles raisons ?

-Il a été gravement blessé en voulant protéger Draco, son visage a été partiellement brûlé pendant la bataille. Enfin bref, il déprime et refuse toute visite.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait été blessé ! Je te rappelle que je suis parti immédiatement après la mort du serpent.

-C'est vrai.

-Dray va là-bas tous les jours ?

-Oui, une heure par jour, il gère les affaires de son père pour éviter la faillite.

-C'en est à ce point ? Pourtant, Lucius Malfoy est un battant. N'y a-t-il pas autre chose derrière sa déprime ?

-Ecoute, je veux bien te raconter mais garde ça pour toi ! Severus m'écorcherait s'il savait que j'ai parlé. Tu promets de te taire, hein ?

-Motus et bouche cousue, tu me connais quand même !

-Pendant la bataille, Lucius a fait la connaissance d'un jeune auror. Ils travaillaient ensemble. Lucius espionnait et Alistair, l'auror, était son contact à Pré-au-Lard.

-Et ? le pressa le brun que l'histoire intéressait.

-Lucius a fini par éprouver de la sympathie pour le jeune homme beaucoup plus jeune que lui, puis, de fil en aiguille, ils sont tombés amoureux.

-Voilà qui est surprenant ! s'exclama le Gryffondor qui n'aurait jamais pensé à une chose pareille.

-Lucius l'a caché autant qu'il l'a pu mais Narcissa a tout découvert. C'est elle d'ailleurs qui l'a dénoncé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Heureusement qu'ils s'en sont sortis et qu'ils ont pu ainsi éviter la mort.

-Et Narcissa ?

-Elle a été tuée pendant la bataille.

-D'accord, et ensuite ?

-Plus rien. Lucius s'est enfermé chez lui, refusant de voir Alistair et lui interdisant l'entrée de son manoir. Le jeune homme en a fait le siège pendant des mois puis un jour, il s'est lassé et il est rentré chez lui. Parfois il revient aux grilles du manoir mais il ne reste jamais bien longtemps. Il sait que Lucius ne fléchira pas.

-Bien triste tout ça, émit Harry. Cela dit, je vais aller voir ça de suite, il est curieux que personne n'ait réussi à guérir sa blessure.

-A mon avis tu vas être très mal reçu, Harry.

-Je ne suis pas resté inactif pendant mon exil tu sais. J'ai passé trois années auprès d'un vieux sorcier, plus vieux que Dumbledore lui-même. J'ai appris avec lui des sortilèges incroyables, des sortilèges dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. Certains de guérison sont proprement inouïs. Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour le visage de Lucius Malfoy ou du moins essayer.

-Si tu arrives à l'approcher et ça, c'est pas certain.

-Je verrai sur place, je suis tenace moi aussi.

Cette fois Harry transplana directement aux grilles du manoir avec une grande facilité. Sa magie était de plus en plus forte. Le vieil homme en France l'avait prévenu qu'elle allait s'accroître jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans. Voilà pourquoi il lui avait aussi appris à la canaliser et à faire le bien autour de lui plutôt que de faire n'importe quoi de sa vie.

Le jeune homme avait alors réfléchi deux jours entiers aux paroles du vieux mage, et avait ensuite accepté en lui précisant qu'il était hors de question qu'il devienne médicomage ou guérisseur.

Ambroise Amandil, le vieux sorcier, avait souri.

-Ce n'est pas en effet ce qui t'est prédestiné, jeune Harry Potter.

-Pourquoi, vous connaissez mon avenir ? l'avait interrogé le survivant, curieux de savoir.

L'homme n'avait pas répondu et Harry, en trois ans passés, avec lui ne connut jamais la réponse.

Là, présentement, il se trouvait devant le portail des Malfoy et il se demandait s'il devait rompre les sortilèges d'intrusion, ce qui aurait été très facile pour lui. Ou alors attendre patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir en sachant que la patience n'était pas une de ses vertus. Il allait braver l'interdit, quitte à se faire vilipender, quand il vit les grilles s'ouvrir magiquement devant lui.

Quand il frappa à la lourde porte d'entrée à double battant, c'est Draco lui-même qui vint lui ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'accueillit un peu fraîchement le Serpentard.

Loin de se démonter le jeune homme aux yeux verts brillants répondit qu'il était venu rendre visite à Lucius.

-Mon père ne veut recevoir personne, Potter, riposta d'une voix glaciale Draco, avant de tenter de refermer la porte sur le nez du survivant.

-Je peux peut-être l'aider, ajouta vivement Harry avant de se retrouver seul comme un idiot sur le perron de la grande demeure.

-L'aider ! Alors que personne n'a voulu le faire jusqu'à présent à part Severus et Remus. Et pourquoi tu ferais ça, hein ?

-Laisse-moi le voir, je ne te demande que dix minutes avec lui, insista le Gryffondor. C'est pas grand-chose quand même, dix petites minutes !

-Tu n'es pas médicomage que je sache ?

-Non, et je ne veux jamais le devenir. Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas soigner les gens. Tu pourrais me faire confiance, pour une fois !

-Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, Potter, là n'est pas le problème.

Harry fut ébahi par les paroles du blond. Paroles qui le touchèrent énormément.

-Entre, finit par capituler Draco en ouvrant en grand sa demeure à Harry.

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seule seconde et pénétra dans un hall fait de marbre blanc, silencieux à souhait. Il pensait que Dray n'allait pas ouvrir, qu'il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. Comme quoi il pouvait se tromper, les gens changeaient.

-Comment tu sais pour mon père ?

-Cela n'a aucune importance, n'est-ce pas, comment je sais ?

Le fils de Lucius sonda son regard puis lui tourna le dos en l'invitant à le suivre.

Harry pressa le pas pour le rattraper en se disant que décidemment Malfoy avait de superbes longues jambes sexy. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, ce que Harry regretta quand il dut retirer son regard de la silhouette du blond. Celui-ci toqua à la porte avant de pénétrer dans l'antre du reclus, suivi du Gryffondor.

La pièce, un petit salon, semblait-il, était dans la pénombre. Harry mit quelques secondes avant de s'y habituer. Draco ne dit pas un mot mais il désigna au survivant un homme assis dans un fauteuil et qui leur tournait le dos.

-Dix minutes, Potter, pas une de plus, murmura-t-il avant de s'éclipser en silence.

Le brun avança prudemment, Lucius était connu pour être assez doué de sa baguette. Il se plaça face à l'homme qui semblait inerte jusqu'à ce qu'un œil gris le toise avec colère et reproche.

Le jeune homme retint son souffle. Lucius Malfoy était méconnaissable, les trois quarts de son visage avaient brûlé sous un sortilège impardonnable, un des plus cruels sans doute. Pas facile de rester stoïque devant une telle ignominie et une telle détresse devant l'œil unique de Malfoy père.

-Sortez d'ici, lui intima l'ancien mangemort qui serra avec force ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de voir qu'on le regardait comme une bête curieuse.

-Pas encore, chuchota Harry en se penchant vers l'aristocrate qui recula la tête, stoppée par le haut dossier.

-Allez-vous-en ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, monsieur Potter, tenta une autre fois Lucius qui subit le doigt de Harry sur sa peau boursoufflée et douloureuse.

-Moi, je crois que si justement, sourit Harry en se relevant et en se précipitant sur la porte pour appeler Draco qui apparut dans la seconde.

-Trouve-moi de suite de l'eau bénite, Draco, ordonna-t-il.

-Hein ! De l'eau bénite, mais où ?

-Dans une église pardi ! Et s'il le faut escamote-la et reviens immédiatement. Dis à tes elfes en passant de me porter des serviettes, dit-il avant de refermer la porte sur le nez d'un Serpentard ahuri.

-Je vais vous allonger sur le canapé, monsieur Malfoy.

-Inutile, je peux y parvenir seul, je ne suis pas encore impotent, se défendit l'homme en ronchonnant.

-C'est pourtant l'image que vous donnez à votre fils, lui reprocha le survivant en le regardant se lever et s'allonger sur le canapé docilement, sans même songer à protester davantage. Ce qui aurait été impensable si Malfoy avait été en pleine santé.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco entra dans le salon avec une dizaine de petites fioles remplies d'eau bénite. Il les déposa sur la table basse en marbre blanc près de Harry et lui ordonna par un regard noir de ne pas lui poser de questions sur la provenance des dites fioles.

Harry ricana puis il se retourna et, d'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit rideaux, fenêtres et volets. Puis, satisfait de lui, il s'assit sur le rebord du canapé, prit une serviette qu'un elfe lui avait portée un peu plus tôt et regarda Lucius qui avait fermé son unique œil pour éviter la lumière du soleil de cette fin de journée.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ? s'inquiéta Draco.

-Je sais, oui. Je peux y aller, Lucius ? demanda ensuite Harry qui voulait l'approbation de l'aristocrate avant de commencer son rituel de guérison.

-Cela ne pourra pas être pire, émit sentencieusement Malfoy père.

Harry prit ça pour un acquiescement et débuta les gestes que lui avait appris Ambroise Amandil.

Les dix minutes octroyées par Draco à Harry étaient passées depuis bien longtemps.

Harry transpirait et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Pourtant, malgré cela, il ne lâcha pas prise et continua sa litanie entrecoupée de gestes qui consistaient à jeter à intervalles réguliers de l'eau bénite sur la peau brûlée de Lucius ainsi que sur son œil. L'homme souffrait atrocement mais, courageusement, il retenait ses cris.

L'eau bénite agissait sur lui comme du vitriol, sauf qu'à l'inverse de le brûler et de faire des trous sur son visage, elle rebouchait, cicatrisait et guérissait petit à petit la peau et les chairs abimées.

Le survivant garda le plus dur pour la fin. L'œil. Il y passa plus d'une demi-heure pour le remettre en état et il y parvint, grâce au savoir que lui avait transmis un vieil homme qui avait cru en lui. Il finit cependant complètement lessivé et nauséeux, Malfoy aussi d'ailleurs.

Lucius finit par sombrer entre le sommeil et le malaise. Harry qui essaya de se lever, en vain, fut rattrapé par Draco qui métamorphosa un fauteuil en sofa où il le déposa délicatement pour qu'il puisse récupérer des forces. Le jeune Serpentard profita de ce moment d'abandon pour caresser la joue de son ancien ennemi puis ses lèvres douces. Il était si beau, si fin, si désirable.

S'arrachant à sa contemplation, il recula avant de les recouvrir tous les deux d'une fine couverture. Harry avait accompli un prodige, se dit-il en ne regrettant pas de l'avoir fait entrer. Où avait-il appris ça ? Comment en avait-il eu la capacité alors que les médicomages avaient été impuissants eux ? En tout cas, le résultat était spectaculaire !

Son père n'allait pas en revenir quand il se réveillerait et qu'il se regarderait dans un miroir. C'était proprement incroyable, vraiment ! Ce petit bout d'homme faisait de grandes choses. Et quand il disait petit bout d'homme, ce n'était pas pour se moquer du survivant, non. Néanmoins, son cœur se serra. Il savait depuis sa dernière année à Poudlard qu'il était amoureux de lui mais il savait aussi que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés.

Ils s'étaient tellement haïs à Poudlard qu'il ne voyait pas comment son amour pourrait le regarder autrement. Bon c'est vrai qu'ils étaient amis, mais de là à y voir autre chose…..Remus lui avait dit de persévérer, Severus aussi. S'ils pensaient que c'était aussi facile, ils n'avaient qu'à prendre à sa place !

Ce petit bout d'homme avait quand même un sacré caractère, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Pas qu'il avait peur de lui, mais une rebuffade ne faisait pas plaisir.

Draco quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et alla prévenir le maraudeur et son parrain de ne pas attendre Harry. Il leur raconta aussi son exploit et les deux hommes purent voir sur le visage de Draco toute la fierté qu'il avait d'avoir un ami appelé Harry Potter et toute la joie de savoir son père redevenu lui-même.

Le survivant s'éveilla quand Draco revint chez lui. Le brun n'avait pas mis longtemps pour récupérer ses forces perdues. Il repoussa la couverture et alla voir son travail sur le visage de Lucius. L'aristocrate dormait encore et il en aurait pour plusieurs heures de sommeil avant de revenir en pleine forme. Harry regardait attentivement les blessures quand Dray entra dans le petit salon.

-Il ne va pas bien ? s'inquiéta le blond en hâtant le pas.

-Non, non, il va bien, je m'assurais seulement que je n'avais rien oublié.

-Et son œil, tu crois qu'il va recouvrer sa vue comme avant ?

-Normalement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je viens de m'en assurer, Draco.

-Comment pourrai-je un jour te remercier pour ça ? Tu viens de rendre la vie à mon père, Harry.

-Pas de dettes entre nous, Dray, souffla le Gryffondor. Je l'ai fait parce que c'était dans mes capacités.

-Dray !

-C'est plus facile à dire, et puis j'aime bien, admit Harry en s'écartant de Lucius.

-D'accord, sourit le jeune Serpentard. Tu seras le seul à m'appeler comme ça.

-Mouais, c'est sûr. Dis….je peux te poser une question ?

-Dis toujours.

-Pourquoi tu habites au square ? Pas que ça me gêne, c'est juste de la curiosité.

Draco mit les mains dans ses poches de son pantalon et réfléchit avant de donner ses raisons.

-Mon père ne voulait personne ici et surtout pas moi. Il pensait que je me serais enfermé dans le manoir et que je me serais coupé des autres pour m'occuper de lui.

-Et il avait tort ?

-Non.

-Mais il t'a pourtant autorisé quand même à venir le voir ?

-Oui, à condition que ma présence dans le manoir n'excède pas une heure, ensuite je devais partir.

-Pourquoi le square ?

-C'est Remus qui me l'a proposé et comme je ne savais pas où aller j'ai accepté. Mais si je te dérange, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je partirai.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, s'exclama Harry qui ne put s'en empêcher.

-Je te manquerais tant que ça ? s'amusa le blond.

-Idiot !

Le fils de Lucius laissa son regard contempler le corps menu de son ancien ennemi. Il sourit de voir ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et soupira de voir ses lèvres adorablement ourlées faire une moue boudeuse. Il admira encore une fois sa taille fine et ses jambes nerveuses qu'il imaginait nues contre les siennes. Et ses fesses, ses adorables fesses qui allaient certainement l'empêcher de dormir ce soir.

Putain ! Ce con allait lui faire perdre la raison avec son corps de rêve !

-Hey, s'indigna Harry, tu me reluques là !

-Ca va pas la tête ! se défendit Draco qui eut peur de s'être dévoilé.

-Si, tu me reluquais, je suis pas idiot non plus.

-Et alors ?

-Tu es gay ? J'y crois pas !

-Et quand bien même ! Tu as quelque chose contre les homos ?

-Non, se serait bête puisque je suis gay moi-même.

-Je sais, j'en ai eu la preuve devant les yeux. Potter avec un garçon, pas croyable !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à ça !

-Je ne pensais pas….à Poudlard tu étais toujours entouré de filles, tandis que pour moi tout le monde connaissait mes préférences pour les garçons.

-Eh bien moi je l'ignorais, je me demande où j'avais la tête. En tout cas, ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu me reluquais ?

-Disons que j'aime ce qui est beau, rétorqua Draco en retirant les mains de ses poches.

-Oh, alors tu me trouves beau ? insista lourdement Harry avec malice.

-Disons que tu ne passes pas inaperçu. Ne vas pas chercher plus loin, Potter, émit le blond qui préféra ne pas lui dire à quel point il lui plaisait.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression…..

-On ne peut pas dormir tranquille ! pesta une voix ensommeillée. Vous pourriez discuter de vos préférences sexuelles ailleurs que dans ce salon, jeunes gens.

-Père, vous voilà redevenu vous-même, fit sarcastiquement Draco. Nous partons, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me demande quand même s'il est vraiment prudent de vous laisser seul, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un certain moment alors que Harry lui se posait des questions sur le regard que Dray lui avait lancé.

-Il ne craint rien, le renseigna Harry. Mais si tu veux, on peut rester ici pour plus de sécurité, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Tu ferais ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes amis, non ? Et des amis, ça s'entraide il me semble. Et puis je viens de te prouver que je suis digne de confiance, ou alors tu n'es pas…..

-Dis pas de conneries, Potter !

-Draco, l'interpella Lucius, cesse de faire ta mauvaise tête et montre à notre invité sa chambre. Et puis tu demanderas aux elfes de préparer un repas pour vous deux, moi je n'ai pas faim. Pas maintenant du moins.

-Père, retenta Draco.

-Sortez de ce salon maintenant. J'aimerais me reposer tranquillement et ne pas entendre vos conversations perturbantes. Nous nous verrons demain matin, messieurs.

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le salon et se rabattirent dans la salle à manger où les attendait déjà un délicieux repas.

-Ils sont devins tes elfes ou quoi ? se gaussa le Gryffondor.

Le blond haussa les épaules et invita Harry à s'assoir à table, face à lui.

Une heure plus tard, au fond de son lit, le survivant n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. La révélation de Draco quant à son homosexualité passait et repassait dans son cerveau en ébullition. Il imaginait même qu'il pourrait, avec un peu de chance, savourer un des baisers du blond. Bon, il ne devait pas être son genre même s'il avait dit qu'il le trouvait beau. N'empêche, ce con sexy était vraiment bandant.

Harry allait savourer enfin un bon repos quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre et s'approcher de son lit.

-Dray, soupira-t-il. Tu es aussi discret qu'un éléphant.

-J'ai pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle, Potter, excuse-moi pour ça. Mon père n'est pas bien, il semble avoir beaucoup de fièvre.

Harry se leva, nu, et alla enfiler un bas de pyjama que son hôte lui avait fait porter la veille par un elfe de maison.

-Tu as raison, ce doit être de la fièvre. Ça arrive parfois quand les blessures sont très importantes, le renseigna Harry sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il avait choqué le Serpentard ou pas. Je vais aller le voir, ajouta-t-il en passant devant Draco qui ne réagissait pas.

Le blond s'était déconnecté et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé la nudité de Harry.

-Dray ! Tu t'amènes ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-J'arrive, souffla le fils de Lucius qui compta jusqu'à trois pour reprendre ses esprits et faire comme si la vue d'un Harry complètement nu ne l'avait pas chamboulé plus que ça. Difficile quand même quand son corps réagissait avec perfidie.

Pendant ce temps, le fourbe Gryffondor exhibitionniste ricanait en descendant le grand escalier. La réaction de Draco ne lui avait pas échappée. Pas qu'il l'ait fait exprès non plus mais il avait vécu quatre ans seul et il ne s'était jamais embarrassé d'un pyjama alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi il changerait ses habitudes. Intéressante quand même, la tête du Serpentard !

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts trouva Lucius brûlant de fièvre. Un effet secondaire, rien de grave pour l'instant même s'il aurait préféré que Malfoy père reste tranquille et cesse d'appeler un certain Alistair.

-Il n'arrête pas de l'appeler, le renseigna Draco qui venait de le rejoindre.

-Alors fais-le venir, rétorqua le brun en se tournant vers lui.

-A trois heures du matin !

-Et alors, tu crois que cet Alistair n'aimerait pas savoir que son amant le réclame ?

-Remus a parlé, je vois.

-Et alors, va chercher ce garçon et ramène-le au plus vite. Il faudrait éviter que ton père s'agite ainsi, ce n'est pas bon pour lui.

-D'accord, j'y vais. Je me demande comment tu fais pour avoir toujours ce que tu veux, Potter ?

-Je fais rien de particulier, c'est comme ça et pis c'est tout !

-Ouais, tu n'as pas ton pareil pour obtenir ce que tu veux, tu es un petit futé toi.

Le blond sortit de la pièce en ronchonnant et transplana pour Pré-au-Lard en maugréant toujours contre les foutus Gryffondor de tous bords.

Le fils de Lucius dut toquer cinq bonnes minutes avant de voir Alistair lui ouvrir sa porte.

En voyant Draco sur son perron le jeune homme pâlit et paniqua.

-Comment va Lucius ? Sa blessure s'est aggravée ? Tu es venu me dire qu'il va encore plus mal ? Mais parle, Draco, non d'un troll ! Tu es devenu muet ou quoi ?

-Si tu me laissais parler, je pourrais peut-être en placer une, tu crois pas ?

-C'est vrai, excuse-moi. J'ai si peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose…..

-Je suis venu te chercher, il te réclame.

Alistair qui n'y croyait plus écarquilla les yeux puis demanda deux secondes pour se vêtir correctement avant de le suivre avec empressement.

Pendant ce temps, Harry épongeait le front de Lucius en l'exhortant au calme, bien inutilement d'ailleurs.

-Alistair, murmura une fois de plus l'aristocrate.

-Dray est allé le chercher. Ne vous agitez pas, Malfoy.

-Non, répondit l'homme en ouvrant ses yeux gris. Non.

-Pourquoi non ?

-Pouvez pas comprendre, Potter.

-Ben peut-être pas, mais ce que je sais c'est que vous avez besoin de lui alors vous allez le laisser venir. Et c'est un ordre, compris ?

-Potter….

-Pas un mot de plus, Malfoy. Vous en avez pas marre de faire souffrir votre amant ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi borné ! Et après on dit que c'est moi, pas croyable ça quand même !

-D'accord, soufflant l'homme tremblotant, peut-être avez-vous raison après tout.

Harry se tourna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et resta bouche-bée quand il vit Alistair s'avancer dans la pièce.

-Vous avez pas choisi le plus moche, murmura Harry à Lucius. Y a pas à dire, vous avez du goût.

Le jeune auror s'avança dans la pièce en se demandant si vraiment il pouvait entrer dans le sanctuaire de Lucius. Alistair avait les plus beaux yeux que Harry n'ait jamais vus. Ils étaient vert clair, de la couleur de l'eau d'un lac quand le temps se mettait à l'orage. Les cheveux étaient châtains, légèrement bouclés. Il était plus grand que lui et aussi mince. Son visage à l'ovale parfait dégageait beaucoup de douceur et une inquiétude pour l'homme allongé.

Harry se poussa et laissa la place au jeune homme. Ils se saluèrent et se présentèrent. Si Alistair fut étonné de voir Harry Potter dans ces lieux, il n'en laissa rien paraître. L'auror de vingt-cinq printemps s'agenouilla près de Lucius et, délicatement, passa sa main sur son visage guéri avant de se retourner vers Draco et Harry.

-Qui ? furent ses seuls mots.

-Harry, répondit Draco.

-Merci, chuchota Alistair en retenant ses larmes. Merci, monsieur Potter. Vous nous rendez l'espoir et ceci n'a pas de prix.

-Je ne demande rien. Occupez-vous de lui, c'est tout. Vous voir heureux sera suffisant pour moi, je vous assure.

Lucius Malfoy ferma les yeux, son tendre amour était près de lui et sa main étreignait la sienne. Il se sentit plus serein, comme si un poids énorme était enfin sorti de sa poitrine.

-On vous laisse, murmura Draco pour ne pas casser l'instant précieux. Si quelque chose ne va pas, nous sommes à l'étage, Harry et moi, ajouta le blond en refermant la porte sur les deux amants. L'auror opina puis, quand il fut sûr qu'il était bien seul avec Lucius, il retira ses chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon, chemise, et s'allongea près de son blond préféré en l'enlaçant amoureusement.

-Tu m'as manqué et tu as été idiot de croire que je t'aurai quitté à cause de ta blessure, chuchota-t-il contre le torse de l'aristocrate. Tu nous as rendu malheureux inutilement, mon amour.

-Tu n'avais pas à subir ça, souffla l'homme aux yeux gris en caressant le dos de l'auror.

-Merde, Lucius ! s'agaça-t-il. Je t'aime, j'aurais subi n'importe quoi pour toi. Pourquoi faut-il que vous, les dominants, vous vous croyez obligés de nous protéger ? C'est un monde ça ! On sait faire face, tu sais !

-Maintenant je le sais, pouffa le blond de voir Alistair s'énerver. Et puis arrête de râler ! Normalement, tu es là pour me soutenir et pas pour me faire me sentir encore plus mal que je ne le suis déjà.

Alistair se mordit la langue. Lucius n'avait pas tort. Il ne devrait pas le faire s'agiter mais plutôt se calmer.

-Dors maintenant, chéri. Tu as besoin de repos.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on entendait dans la pièce le souffle de deux hommes apaisés par la présence de l'autre. Dans le manoir, tout redevint paisible. Draco était reparti dans sa chambre et Harry dans la sienne.

Le matin, Harry avait quitté la demeure des Malfoy, non sans être d'abord passé par le petit salon. Voyant que tout allait pour le mieux, il appela un elfe et lui demanda d'avertir Draco de son départ, qu'ils se reverraient au Square s'il désirait toujours y revenir.

Harry pensait que, puisque Lucius allait bien, dorénavant il voudrait garder son fils avec lui.

Le survivant pensait bien mal.

En fait, le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds et courts était fou de rage quand il s'aperçut que Harry s'en était allé sans même le prévenir personnellement. Il ne mit pas trois heures pour se doucher, s'habiller, passer voir son père et Alistair qu'il trouva toujours allongé près de Lucius et transplana pour le square pour y pénétrer….calmement à son plus grand désespoir.

Impossible d'en vouloir à ce petit bout d'homme. Merlin ! Il était foutu là !

-Dray ! Déjà là ! Je pensais que tu allais faire la grasse matinée, s'exclama Harry qui se faisait un café.

-Sers m'en un, Potter. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un coup de fouet.

Le Gryffondor ricana au mot fouet.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? ronchonna le blond en s'asseyant sur une chaise de paille.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ça vaut mieux.

-Je n'essaye même pas de te comprendre, Potter…..

-Ne pas chercher à comprendre quoi ? fit Snape en déboulant dans la cuisine avec un Remus gambadant joyeusement derrière lui.

-J'essayais de ne pas me poser de questions sur l'esprit tortueux des Gryffondors, répondit Draco en tirant vers lui la tasse de café que Harry venait de lui servir.

-Tous les Gryffondors sont ainsi, soupira, fataliste, le ténébreux professeur de potions qui reçut une tape de la part du maraudeur.

-Nous n'avons pas l'esprit tortueux ! Je dirais que nous réfléchissons plus intensément et que parfois nous dérivons, mit au clair Remus Lupin.

Draco s'étouffa avec son café et Snape se mit à glousser, ce qui amena un air complètement stupide à Harry.

-Il sait rire ? demanda-t-il en désignant Snape d'un doigt moqueur.

-Ca lui arrive, s'amusa Remus, surtout quand…

-Pas un mot de plus ! lui ordonna Severus en reprenant un air de grand méchant troll.

-Si tu veux, chéri, susurra le maraudeur en préparant leur déjeuner.

-Comment va Lucius ? se hâta de demander Snape en voyant que Harry se gaussait de nouveau. Est-ce que vraiment toutes ses blessures ont disparues ?

-Disparues ? s'indigna Draco. Mais il n'a plus rien sur le visage, plus la moindre trace de brûlure, c'est incroyable !

-Comment les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste n'ont pas pu arriver à ce résultat ? C'est inouï quand même !

-J'ai appris une médicomagie ancestrale, rien à voir avec celle de maintenant, avoua le survivant. Seulement je ne veux pas que cela se sache, imaginez l'enfer que nous vivrions ici ?

-Il n'a pas tort, admit Snape.

-Severus a raison, ça deviendrait vite invivable, approuva Draco suivit de Remus.

-J'imagine que Lucius va vite retrouver de sa morgue ?

-En fait, rigola Dray, je crois qu'il n'a pas encore réalisé. Je pense que ce matin, il va avoir une surprise de taille.

- Ce que veut dire Dray, c'est que Lucius n'a pas complètement réalisé ce que je lui ai fait cette nuit. Et comme ce matin quand je suis passé il dormait, je n'ai pas voulu les déranger.

-Les ? fit Snape.

-Je suis allé chercher Alistair sur l'ordre de Harry, expliqua le blond. En pleine nuit, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

-Maintenant n'en parlons plus, le sujet est clos…

-Mais, Harry, c'est extraordinaire ce que tu as réussi à faire là !

-Je veux passer à autre chose…..

-Comme quoi ? ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Snape qui trouvait que le morveux Potter n'était pas aussi insupportable que son père.

-Un métier par exemple.

-Et qu'aimeriez-vous faire ?

-Vous allez rire si je vous dis que j'aimerais ouvrir une petite boutique d'ingrédients magiques ?

-Auriez-vous appris à les aimer, monsieur Potter ?

-Disons que j'ai découvert des choses très intéressantes et que j'ai fini par me passionner pour toute cette palette de plantes, de racines et je parle même pas du reste.

-Là-dessus, je ne vous contredirai pas. Je suis heureux de voir que vos futures passions sont saines, ajouta pince sans rire le professeur de potions qui, lui, connaissait bien le sujet en question.

-Saine, je ne sais pas, dit tout à fait sérieux le survivant en regardant Draco. J'ai parfois des passions dévorantes, je dois bien l'avouer.

Le maraudeur éclata de rire devant son fourneau et Dray leva les yeux au ciel en secouant sa tête de désespoir d'entendre tant d'inepties.

-Jusqu'à présent ta passion n'avait rien de dévorante, Potter, le taquina-t-il. Vivre presque comme un reclus dans un village n'avait rien de….passionnel.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ?

-Combien de petits-amis en quatre ans ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas…

-Ca veut dire pas beaucoup, Draco, se gaussa Snape.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Snape, gronda le jeune homme dont les yeux verts se mirent à briller un peu trop fort.

-Répond alors…..

Le fils de Lucius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit Harry sortir de la cuisine et aller s'enfermer dans le salon-bibliothèque.

-Sujet très sensible, sourit Severus Snape. Je voulais juste le taquiner, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard noir de Remus sur lui.

-Harry a toujours eu beaucoup de mal dans ses sentiments amoureux, je parle de vrais sentiments, pas d'une simple relation. Se moquer de lui sur ce sujet n'est pas une bonne idée, Severus.

-On est désolé, s'excusa Draco pour son parrain et lui. On ne savait pas.

-Malgré ses provocations, il n'est pas à l'aise avec le sujet, surtout quand ça le concerne.

-Tu veux dire qu'il gère ses relations sexuelles, mais quand c'est sérieux, il se ferme comme une huitre ? Étrange ça tu ne trouves pas ? Il en a eu souvent des copains ?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler, mais réfléchis une seconde. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il soit rarement accompagné ? leur reprocha le loup. C'est un domaine où il a besoin de confiance en lui.

-Mais il en a à revendre, de la confiance, s'indigna Snape. Plus insolent que lui, ça n'existe pas et crois-moi j'en sais quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Harry n'a jamais connu l'amour d'une personne, ni même celui de ses parents. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, et surtout il ne sait pas l'exprimer même s'il n'est jamais à court de mots.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais connu ça, et pour autant ça ne fait pas de moi un handicapé des sentiments ! se heurta Snape.

-Oui, et regarde, chéri, il a fallu attendre tes trente-sept ans pour que tu te décides à me regarder autrement que comme un nabot poilu ! Et là, je cite tes propres paroles.

-Oui, si tu pouvais oublier parfois mes propres paroles, ça m'arrangerais tu vois !

-Pas toujours facile, tu as des mots qui font mal, mon amour.

-Je sais, pardonne-moi et oublies-les.

-J'y vais, gronda subitement Draco, ce qui fit sursauter les deux hommes qui venaient de s'enlacer. Je veux savoir ce que Potter a dans la tête.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, acquiesça le lycan, mais ce n'est pas sûr que tu réussisses.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit alors que le jeune Serpentard aurait pensé qu'elle serait verrouillée par un sort ardu. Il entra et avisa Harry qui essayait d'attraper un livre en s'étirant le plus possible sur la pointe des pieds et en étirant ses bras au maximum.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa le blond.

-Pas la peine, je vais y arriver, répliqua le survivant en maugréant contre les étagères trop hautes.

Draco attendit quelque instant puis lâcha la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti après la bataille, Harry ?

Le Gryffondor arrêta son geste et baissa les bras et les pieds.

- J'avais besoin de sérénité, répondit-il une minute plus tard.

-Tu aurais pu l'avoir au Square, Remus t'aurait protégé contre les inopportuns. Je veux la vraie raison, insista Draco.

Harry regarda derrière lui et vit que le blond barrait le seul passage pour sortir de la pièce.

-Qui a eu l'idée de mettre ces bouquins si haut ? interrogea-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Draco.

-Aucune idée et puis on s'en fout. Donne-moi la vraie raison, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? gronda Harry qui voulait mettre ses sentiments à l'abri.

-Parce que je te le demande.

-Et tu crois que ça va suffire ? Je ne suis pas rentré depuis deux jours que déjà je me sens…

-Seul. Tu l'as toujours été, même si tu étais entouré.

-J'allais dire, harcelé, souffla le jeune homme brun.

-Je ne te harcèle pas, j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est tout.

-Mais pourquoi, hurla subitement Harry en se retournant vers Draco pour l'affronter. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

-Tu as peur de souffrir ?

-Oui, j'ai peur de souffrir et alors !

-Tu crois sincèrement que moi je te ferai du mal ? s'adoucit le blond en faisant plusieurs pas en avant.

-Oui, je ne sais pas, écoute, on pourrait parler de ça un autre jour si tu veux bien…..

-Tu te défiles ?

-Ben oui, je me défile, t'es content ? Tu me prends la tête et je n'aime pas ça.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti si longtemps ? redemanda Draco qui n'ignorait pas qu'il prenait le risque de voir Harry s'enfuir pour de bon cette fois.

-Aucune importance, ce que j'ai fait il y a quatre ans ! C'est loin maintenant ! s'époumona Harry.

-C'est important, au contraire.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'abord ?

-Je crois que ça me regarde, Harry.

-On en revient aux mêmes questions, ça te semble pas idiot ?

-Non.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir les yeux de Dray, des yeux accusateurs qui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

-Combien de petits-amis as-tu eu en France ?

-Un seul, celui que tu as aperçu. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de me sentir seul, souffla le survivant. Misérablement seul.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

-Veux-tu répondre à une seule question ? Une seule, et ensuite je ne t'ennuierai plus, proposa le Serpentard qui venait de proférer une grosse menterie.

Harry opina de la tête. Tout pour que Dray quitte la pièce et le laisse seul avec lui-même.

-Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ? Je veux dire véritablement amoureux ?

Le Gryffondor se retourna de nouveau vers les étagères. Que devait-il répondre ? Le plus simple serait de dire la vérité, mais est-ce que ce serait vraiment le plus simple ?

-Oui, prononça-t-il sans quitter les bouquins des yeux en espérant que le blond le laisse tranquille comme promis.

Le Serpentard retint son souffle deux secondes pour apaiser les battements de son cœur affolé. Il battait fort, ce fou. Il allait sortir de sa poitrine et ne plus vouloir y revenir. Mais lui, il en avait besoin aussi obligea-t-il son cœur à se calmer et à redevenir plus régulier. Harry l'avait entendu, il aurait dû l'entendre, il battait tellement fort !

Draco s'approcha de la silhouette voutée, comme si elle voulait se fondre dans les livres poussiéreux de Sirius.

-Qui ?

-Tu as dit une question, protesta Harry pour essayer de se sortir de ce cercle infernal.

-J'ai menti, je suis un Serpentard. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais pas été digne de ma maison, ricana le fils de Lucius.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, désolé.

-Tu peux si tu veux, répondit du tac au tac le blond en se plaçant derrière Harry, au plus près de son dos. Est-ce que tu le lui as dit au moins, à ce type, que tu l'aimais ?

-Non.

-T'es con, Potter.

-Je sais, je n'ai pas eu le courage d'avouer mes sentiments, je suis comme ça.

-Il est français ?

-Non.

-Anglais alors ?

-Tu insistes encore.

-Jusqu'au bout, oui.

-Il est anglais, répondit Harry en soufflant de découragement, parce que maintenant il savait avec certitude que Draco n'allait pas le lâcher.

-Tu l'as connu où ?

-Poudlard, on a fait nos études ensembles.

-On était nombreux à Poudlard, fit remarquer Draco. Quelle maison ?

-Dray, ce n'est pas important, se plaignit le brun.

-Si, pour moi ça l'est.

-Serpentard.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça, un serpent !

Un long moment passa avant que Harry ne s'étonne du silence de son ami.

-Plus de question ? tenta-t-il en sentant un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine.

-Non, je sais de qui tu veux parler.

Merde ! Il savait le con. Mais comment ? Il n'avait pourtant rien laissé échapper de crucial.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? s'enquit le Serpentard. Je crois que je méritais de te l'entendre me le dire.

-Putain, Draco, tu crois que c'était facile avec tes grands airs !

-Je n'ai pas de grands airs, s'offusqua le blond.

Harry pouffa, puis il se rembrunit.

-Ce n'était pas facile, je redoutais tes paroles, Dray. Tu n'es pas ce qu'on peut appeler un tendre quand tu deviens ironique. J'ai pensé que tu allais rire et tourner mes sentiments en dérision, chuchota Harry.

-Tourne-toi vers moi. J'aimerais voir ton visage pendant que je t'avoue un secret, susurra le blond.

-Tu as des secrets, toi !

-Pas inavouables, je te rassure. Mais moi aussi j'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre ce que je voulais vraiment.

-Oh, et que voulais-tu ? interrogea Harry en faisant face à Draco qui était bien trop près de lui pour son propre bien.

-Toi, ajouta simplement le blond en attirant Harry contre lui. C'est toi que je veux.

Le jeune homme brun resta sans voix.

-Toi, même si j'ai pensé que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre pendant d'interminables minutes. Toi, parce que ta présence me rend heureux. Toi, parce que je t'aime depuis notre dernière année d'école. Toi, parce que je te désire comme personne ne t'a jamais désiré. Toi, parce que ton corps me fait frémir et m'envoute. Alors je te le demande, veux-tu sortir avec moi, Harry James Potter ? s'enquit le Serpentard en retenant sa respiration.

Harry referma sa bouche. Il sourit tendrement. Jamais des paroles ne l'avaient autant chamboulé, il se sentait ….un autre homme. Et il pouvait enfin avouer à Dray ses propres sentiments sans risquer de se voir rabroué ou pire, mortifié et moqué puisque son amour s'était dévoilé le premier.

-Cela ne fait pas deux jours que je suis rentré que déjà tu as réussi à faire de moi ce que tu veux. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde tu peux me croire, Draco.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire oui ?

-Ca veut dire oui.

-Je t'aime, souffla le blond en se penchant vers son amour et en l'enlaçant pour le serrer contre lui. Et je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te blesser.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura Harry maintenant sûr de lui. Je suis tellement bête ! Que de temps nous avons perdu par ma faute.

-On va le rattraper ce temps, fais-moi confiance. Et dorénavant parle-moi, ne reste pas bloqué. Je peux et je veux entendre tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, et parle-moi de tes sentiments, je les écouterai, mon amour.

Harry savoura l'étreinte. Dans les bras de Dray, il se sentait si bien, comme protégé dans un cocon de bonheur. Finalement, cela n'avait pas été si dur de dire à son Serpentard qu'il était épris de lui. Bon, enfin si un peu, mais il y était quand même parvenu, il était fier de ça.

Un doigt souleva son menton et deux lèvres caressèrent les siennes, tendrement, sans précipitation malgré l'envie de Draco de le serrer contre lui un peu plus fort et d'approfondir le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent leur souffle.

-Pas ici, tenta de dire le survivant quand il sentit Dray devenir très entreprenant.

-Où ? réussit à répondre Draco qui était occupé à mordiller les tétons de son petit-ami à travers son vêtement.

-M'en fous, ta chambre ou la mienne.

Dray cessa sa torture et reprit la bouche de Harry avant d'opiner. Deux secondes plus tard, grâce à la magie, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du Serpentard où ils purent enfin laisser libre court à leurs envies et à leur désir.

La passion était présente et l'amour aussi. Les deux jeunes hommes s'effeuillèrent rapidement puis une fois contre le mur ils prirent leur temps pour s'apprendre, se toucher, se caresser, s'embrasser et chuchoter des mots qu'eux seuls entendirent. C'était magique pour les deux amants, ce moment de pur bonheur longtemps attendu.

Harry avait fermé les yeux pour ressentir chaque effleurement de Dray sur sa peau. Il gémissait quand il revenait sur ses lèvres pour les mordiller et passer sa langue entre ses dents pour jouer avec la sienne. Il se foutait même de savoir si le blond avait mis un sort sur la chambre, et si les autres profitaient du bruit, et bien tant pis pour eux.

Harry souleva ses hanches en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et écrasa l'érection du blond contre la sienne. Draco sourit. Il était pressé, son lion aux yeux verts.

-On prendra tout notre temps après, ahana le Gryffondor qui se tortillait contre son homme pour lui faire sentir sa terrible envie de lui.

Draco ne put qu'acquiescer puisque lui-même était au bord de la rupture. Le blond attrapa le Gryffondor par les fesses et le plaqua contre lui sous l'approbation d'un jeune sorcier très excité. Des jambes s'enroulèrent autour d'une taille et des lèvres reprirent d'autres lèvres avec passion et envie.

C'est parfait, juste parfait, pensa Draco qui laissa Harry descendre sur son membre raidi et suintant.

Le sorcier aux yeux verts ahana tandis que son amant s'enfonçait en lui doucement. Il soupira de béatitude quand le blond fut en lui jusqu'à la garde et attendit que Harry se fasse à l'importante intrusion. Il se mordit la lèvre et rejeta la tête en arrière quand Dray amorça le premier mouvement, et se tint solidement à ses épaules puissantes quand les coups devinrent frénétiques et désordonnés.

La chambre résonna de soupirs et de paroles tantôt murmurés tantôt bruyants jusqu'à ce que Draco se détache de son compagnon et ne l'amène sur le lit pour continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris avec tant d'ardeur.

Il replongea dans le corps offert et là n'épargna plus ses allers-retours qui secouèrent le Gryffondor qui décolla plusieurs fois du lit.

-Plus vite, l'exhorta Harry qui allait venir sans plus attendre. Ce qu'il fit deux secondes plus tard alors que Draco le suivait en se raidissant de tout son corps, revenant une dernière fois pour éjaculer entre les fesses de son amant qui se laissa retomber sur le matelas, lessivé et en sueur.

Le Serpentard se retira doucement et se coucha près de Harry qui l'enlaça et se coucha sur lui avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour apprécier le moment présent, et ils n'en avaient pas besoin non plus pour apprécier le reste de la journée et la nuit qu'ils allaient passer à s'aimer.

Snape et Remus ne les dérangèrent pas, trop contents de voir enfin ces deux-là réunis pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**FIN.**

^o^o^

Ca vous tente un OS Snape/ Harry ?


End file.
